


with you

by metisa



Series: simple things in life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisa/pseuds/metisa
Summary: Four short bits from Yuu and Asahi's ordinary everyday.or alternatively, their life together.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: simple things in life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882120
Kudos: 24
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week 2020  
> Day 4 - Domestic/Home

**1\. Lazy morning**

There is a rustle of sheets as Yuu turns around in the bed. He can feel the weight of the body lying next to him. It puts a tiny smile on his face. He lies face down, half of it obscured by the pillow. The terrible bed hair partly covers his eyes, but he pays little to no mind to it. His attention is drawn to the person lying next to him. 

Small rays of sunlight peek through the window, falling on Asahi's sleeping face. His hair is tied into a small low bun, although bits of it are falling out. He's gotten into a habit of loosely tying it before sleep so it doesn't get too tangled in the morning. Yuu thinks it's cute, but he had told Asahi multiple times that he wouldn't mind doing his hair for him if it does end up tangled. 

His hand reaches out to brush away a few locks that managed to escape from the bun prison. 

Asahi grunts and Yuu pulls away quickly. The older of the two murmurs something indistinct before slowly opening his eyes. He squints at the light peeking out of the window. Then his features soften. "Good morning, Yuu." 

He pushes the hair from his eyes and sighs softly, before his body relaxes again. Yuu uses this chance to lean over. The distance between them closes as Yuu settles closer to him. His eyes linger on Asahi's lips for a moment. Almost instinctively Asahi wraps his arms around the smaller body in front of him. Their legs tangle under the sheets. 

"Morning." He immediately yawns after that. For some reason Asahi takes that as a cue to lean in and connect their lips. Yuu enthusiastically returns the kiss. He isn't the kind of person to decline lazy make out sessions in the morning. The kiss alone is enough to fully awake him. Unfortunately, it's cut short by Asahi. 

"Your breath is bad." 

What Asahi gets in return is an annoyed look from the shorter boy. Then, Yuu gets up to stand next to the bed. "You will regret saying that in exactly five minutes." He turns to make his way to the bathroom, and Asahi's laugher follows him. Hearing it, Yuu feels just a tiny bit happier.

**2\. Physical affection**

Yuu is a touchy person by nature, someone who likes intimacy in all its shapes and forms. 

While Asahi is certainly more reserved than him, he doesn't shy away from it. Back at the start of their relationship, it was mostly Yuu who took the initiative. It took a bit of time before Asahi got there too. Whatever shyness used to be between them died as they grew out of their teen years. Now as adults, they hardly ever get shy. 

They are very casually touchy with each other. 

The two of them lie on their worn couch, in their cozy living room. Yuu rests his head on Asahi's lap. The only light in the room is emitted by the television. Some late night show is playing. Yuu pays it only half of his attention. His eyes switch between looking at the television and the only other person in the living room. 

Asahi is making, what you'd call, a thinking face. His brows are furrowed and he is resting his thumb and index finger on his chin. Whatever show is playing on TV seems to have his attention. Unknowingly. he is running his other hand through Yuu's hair. 

Yuu thinks he looks funny. Not that he would say it, not when Asahi's fingers feel so nice pressing against his scalp and playing with his hair. 

So he doesn't say anything. 

At some point they switch positions. Yuu lazily leans against the arm of the couch in a half sitting position and Asahi drapes himself over his chest. It's a position that Yuu likes the best. He gets to hold Asahi close and mess with his hair. If he's feeling overly affectionate, he can trail kisses down his neck or against locks of his hair.

"Are you comfortable?" He gets a hum in response. Asahi is either too lazy or feeling too comfortable to talk. It doesn't really matter to Yuu, who smiles in self-satisfaction. 

They stay like that for the rest of their evening.

**3\. Houseplants**

It happened during one of their regular visits to Tanaka household. 

"Can you do me a favor?" 

Kiyoko asked Asahi, moments before she pulled a potted plant out of nowhere. She placed it in front of him.

"Um..." 

"Please take it." 

And so Asahi took it, because he couldn't say no to Kiyoko. 

The potted plant was a gift from Kiyoko's friend, who happened to work at the flower shop. She explained how there was nothing wrong with the plant itself. She just didn't know how to maintain it. Perhaps she thought Asahi would have more luck with it. 

The plant was taken home with them. 

"You really agreed to take care of a plant?" 

Yuu gave him a lopsided look while inspecting the plant. The plant was a Peace Lily, a common houseplant. It didn't look like it would be hard to take care of it. 

"I have no idea what to do with it..." Asahi admitted. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. For a moment, Yuu actually took pity of him. He took the plant from his hands and made his way across the living room. 

"Well... you should probably put it somewhere with lots of sunlight." Yuu placed it on a small cupboard close to the window. "And you should water it from time to time..." 

Baby steps.

After that Asahi actually did some research. He looked up 'how to maintain houseplants' and made a few changes. First, he moved the Lily to his work room and to a spot where it would get enough sunlight, but not too much. Second, he bought another houseplant, a Jade plant which he put on the floor next to his work desk. 

The new houseplants just kept coming after that. It became sort of Asahi's hobby. 

There are twelve houseplants in their house now. Each room has at least two of them. Asahi takes care of them regularly. He waters them, moves them around the house, removes dead or damaged canes and sprays them when necessary.

Sometimes Yuu helps. Together they sit on the floor while Asahi explains the difference between this and that houseplant, how they are maintained and what he should and shouldn't do to them. Yuu always gives him his full attention, nodding when he hears some new informations and asking questions when necessary.

But the truth is... he also likes to listen to Asahi talk about things he loves or enjoys. It's nice, and he gets to learn a little bit more about him. So it's all said and done, Yuu thinks... he couldn't love him more than he already does. 

**4\. Distraction**

Sometimes Asahi has to work a lot. 

This happens during 'busy seasons', as Asahi calls them. During those times he spends a lot more time in his work room and works for longer periods of time. He wakes up earlier and goes to sleep later. Sometimes he gets a lot of things done in one day and sometimes way less. It's inconsistent, because that's the kind of job he has. 

Yuu doesn't really know what's it like to have a full-time job, because he works part-time and often changes his. Still, he can tell that Asahi is a hard worker.

"Asahi, do you enjoy what you do?" Yuu asked him once. 

There was a visible surprise on Asahi's face. It was a sudden and out of nowhere question so Yuu didn't really blame him. Still, he answered it without hesitation. "Uh... of course I do. I wouldn't do it if I didn't." 

Yuu made sure to remember that. 

Sometimes Asahi forgets to have his meals while he works. Yuu always scolds him first, before convincing him to pause work and go eat something. Sometimes Asahi neglects his sleep and works until late into night. When that happens, Yuu slips into his work room and drags him to bed. 

And sometimes, Asahi just needs a break. 

"Hey, how about we watch that movie I told you about?" The sound of the sewing machine stops. Asahi lets go of the fabric in favor of looking up. Yuu is standing next to him and, Asahi assumes, waiting for a response. 

"... Sorry?" 

"I said we could watch a movie." 

"Oh." That's all he can say. 

"I have to finish this first. It might take a while..." 

He reaches out to grab the fabric, but Yuu stops him before he can do it by placing his hands over his. Only then Asahi notices how shaky his hands are. 

"You can do that later. Come on." Yuu looks determined. He probably won't take no for an answer. There is very little Asahi can do against that. Besides, he would lie if he said he doesn't want to take a break.

"... Okay. Just for a bit. " He agrees somewhat reluctantly. The smile that Yuu gives him in return is blinding. 

As it turns out, even Asahi gets overwhelmed by his job sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I wrote 'You' instead of 'Yuu' while writing this... it's painful.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thegreataibous)


End file.
